Universes
by The Faerie Enchantress
Summary: They go to an AU


AUTHOR: The faerie enchantress  
  
CATEGORY: Sci-fi  
  
PAIRINGS: J/S  
  
RATING: G  
  
SUMMARY: They go to an alternative universe and find some unexpected people there.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Don't own, don't sue.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: I did this in English for script writing and turned it into a proper story so it would read better. * Means alternate.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
General Hammond* came down to the control room as the siren turned off. Sam*, Teal'C*, Charlie* and Janet* were already in there. Below in the control room the defence teams took their places.  
  
"What's going on?" Janet* asked.  
  
"Receiving GDO," the technician* slowly turned around, "it's SG-1."  
  
Sam* and Janet* looked at each other and went to the gate room.  
  
"Open the iris," Hammond* ordered.  
  
The iris opened and Janet* and Sam* were looking at the gate. Jack came through followed by Sam, Teal'C and Jonas. Sam* saw Jack come through and her eyes lit up.  
  
"Okay, this is weird," Jack muttered slowly.  
  
The gate deactivated and they walked off the ramp. Jack looked at the Sam* standing in front of him. She stepped forward and hugged him.  
  
"Jack, I thought you were dead," she stepped back.  
  
"I take it back, this is scary."  
  
"What is, sir?"  
  
General Hammond*, Teal'C* and Charlie* walked over.  
  
"Try there are two yous and two Teal'C's, no other me and..." he whispered the last word, looking at him, "Charlie."  
  
"It would appear we are looking at another version of our lives, O'Neill," Teal'C stated.  
  
"What?" Jack looked at him.  
  
"An A.U sir," Sam paused, "alternative universe."  
  
They'd moved to the briefing room. Hammond* was at the end with SG-1 on his left with Sam*, Teal'C*, Charlie* and Janet* on the other.  
  
"Just what is going on?" Hammond* looked around.  
  
"What's the deal with two Teal'C's and two Major Carter's?" Jonas asked.  
  
"It's another version of our lives Jonas," the Sam next to him explained, "in our universe Charlie there is dead. In this one he isn't."  
  
"So it's the choice we didn't make?" Jonas summed up.  
  
"Basically yes," Sam* answered.  
  
"Did you die in the bomb explosion at the mall? We all thought you did," Charlie* looked at Jack.  
  
"The me here did," Jack answered.  
  
Charlie looked confused.  
  
"Get one of the Carter's to explain it to you."  
  
"Well?" Charlie* looked at the Sam* next to him.  
  
"Later, now isn't the time."  
  
"You always say that and never tell me."  
  
"That's the whole point," she smiled, "you never ask again."  
  
"I will now, Sam."  
  
"What are we going to do now. If memory serves correct people are going to start fazing," Hammond* asked looking around.  
  
"How about sending us back," he paused, "home I mean."  
  
"How'd we get here though? If you can answer that we can get home."  
  
"Even I can answer that, Carter! We came through the gate."  
  
"That is true," Teal'C* agreed.  
  
"Sir, it's not as simple as that. There has to be something else involved."  
  
"Why?" he drew out the word.  
  
"Think about it for a month or two," Sam* suggested.  
  
"Why, why, why, why, why," he paused, "why?"  
  
"Shut-up!" both Sam's snapped.  
  
"What about 'shut-up Colonel'?" he sat back.  
  
"You'd better get to work then," Hammond* smiled, "dismissed."  
  
Jack and Charlie* were playing catch in the gym. The two Teal'C's walked in.  
  
"O'Neill, what is the purpose of what you are doing?"  
  
"It's fun," he caught the ball and turned to them," come play 'piggy-in- the-middle'."  
  
Both went and stood in between Jack and Charlie*.  
  
"Everyone ready?"  
  
Jack threw the ball and the Teal'C's dodged the ball. Charlie caught it and started laughing.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The two Sam's, Jonas, Daniel* and Captain Jabrowski were sitting around the briefing room table. The table was covered with papers. Jabrowski was drawing Norse runes and gate symbols.  
  
"When our Daniel went to another A.U he touched a mirror to get there. We haven't touched any mirrors."  
  
"Which planet were you on?" Jabrowski asked still doodling.  
  
"P7X-894. Why?" Jonas replied.  
  
Jabrowski dropped the pen and stared at him.  
  
"Was there any life?" she asked hopefully.  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"I wonder..." she sat back.  
  
"You wonder what?" Daniel looked at her.  
  
"I might be able to send back the alternative SG-1 and bring back the Colonel O'Neill who belongs here."  
  
Sam* seemed to wake up at Jabrowski's words.  
  
"The you and Jack here were engaged," Daniel* explained to Sam and Jonas.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The you and Colonel O'Neill here were engaged," Jonas repeated.  
  
"That's the second time! When Daniel went off I was engaged to him, this is the second time and once we were married."  
  
"I'll tell Hammond*," Sam* stood up and left.  
  
"What happened when the bomb went off?" Jonas asked as everyone started stacking the papers.  
  
"A Goa'uld mother ship was over the mall, it beamed down a bomb next to Jack* and it exploded," Daniel* replied.  
  
"Wouldn't Charlie* have gone to live with Sara*?" Sam asked.  
  
"She died in the explosion too. Charlie* was given the choice of a foster family or Sam*." Everyone had assembled in the gate room. Jabrowski was standing away from the others. Jack went over to her.  
  
"What's this I hear about you bringing me back?"  
  
"What is said. I can possibly send you home and bring the O'Neill that belongs here back."  
  
Jack went back over to the others. Sam fell towards him and he caught her, she started to faze. Once it had stopped Jack slowly stood her up again.  
  
"Carter?" he asked gently.  
  
"We should hurry up," she whispered.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The gate on P7X-894 was in the middle of a desert. The gate had ruins around it.  
  
"It's good to be back!" Jabrowski exclaimed.  
  
"Not for me it isn't," Jack whispered to Sam.  
  
She was still leaning against him. She smiled.  
  
"You know the you and me here were engaged, don't you?"  
  
"We are?"  
  
"The you and me here, not us."  
  
"Oh," Jack whispered.  
  
Jabrowski went over to where the door would have been. She stood in the doorway facing the gate. Sam fazed again and Jack held onto her. She closed her eyes once it had stopped.  
  
"Ren neb djed, ren neb djed, kemet duat, netscheru merut, netscheru merut, ka pa cher, dua netscheru, dua pet, netscheru merut, ren neb djed!" Jabrowski chanted getting louder and louder.  
  
As she spoke the sky began to darken and the clouds swirled around her in the sky.  
  
"That's ancient Egyptian," Daniel* told the others.  
  
They were all standing close to each other.  
  
"What's she saying?"  
  
"She's commanding Osiris to give back Jack's soul so it can return to his body," Daniel* translated slowly.  
  
There was a glowing figure standing before Jabrowski. The figure stopped glowing. The clouds faded away and they sky brightened.  
  
"Jack?" Sam* asked the figure.  
  
Jack* walked over and hugged her. They broke and Jack* crouched down and hugged Charlie*.  
  
"It's time for you to go," Jabrowski told Jack, Sam, Jonas and Teal'C.  
  
Sam fazed again. When it stopped she passed out. Jack carefully picked her up so she was leaning against his shoulder. She walked them over to the gate and dialled earth. Jonas sent the iris code and after a wile they went through. Jonas waited behind. He turned to face her.  
  
"What did you say exactly?"  
  
"Ask me when you return."  
  
The sand swirled up around her. When it settled again, Jabrowski had vanished. Jonas went through the gate and it deactivated.  
  
"Have fun?" Sam* asked him.  
  
"No."  
  
"Why Jack?" Daniel* smiled.  
  
"Because Daniel*," he paused, "I didn't."  
  
"You missed all the fun, dad. There were two Teal'C's, two Sam's another you and a guy called Jonas."  
  
"You lot have got a lot to tell me."  
  
"If you don't go and die again, we'll tell you."  
  
"Return home, and never return to this place," Jabrowski's voice echoed around the ruins. Jack* took Charlie* and Sam's* hands and started for the gate. Daniel* and Teal'C* followed.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sam was back to normal and was sitting next to Jack. Jonas and Teal'C were opposite them and they were all waiting for Hammond to come so they could start the debriefing.  
  
"That was fun, we should do it again," he paused, "real soon."  
  
"No, thanks sir," Sam smiled.  
  
"Why not? I want to find another me," Jonas was smiling as well.  
  
Hammond walked in.  
  
"You could stay behind Major Carter," Jonas added.  
  
Sam spoke as Hammond sat down.  
  
"You have no way of telling when you will travel to an A.U, so I couldn't stay behind."  
  
"When what will happen?" Hammond asked.  
  
"Travailing to an A.U, sir. Jonas wants to go and find another him. I want to go again, Carter doesn't and I don't know about Teal'C."  
  
"Major Carter was pointing out that there is no way of telling when you would travel to an A.U," Teal'C added.  
  
Sargent Jabrowski came in smiling and sat next to Jonas. Jack stood and walked to behind Hammond to start the briefing, Hammond turned to face him.  
  
"Why you so happy sar..."  
  
"Sir?" Sam asked.  
  
Jack was looking at his seat. He was seeing Daniel's 'ghost'. Sam looked at the seat, at Hammond and then back at Jack.  
  
"Sir, you feeling alright?"  
  
"Fine Carter," Jack smiled as Daniel slowly vanished.  
  
The next day Jabrowski was sitting in the commissary. Jonas came in and sat opposite her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You said some sort of incantation..." Jonas began.  
  
"Ren neb djed, ren neb djed, kemet duat, netscheru merut, netscheru merut, ka pa cher, dua netscheru, dua pet, netscheru merut, ren neb djed," Jabrowski interrupted him, "what about it?"  
  
"What does it mean?"  
  
"It's an ancient call among my people. It calls the Lord of Eternity of return a soul to its tomb."  
  
"Tomb?" Jonas looked confused.  
  
"Body."  
  
"I don't quite get it but could you write down what you said?"  
  
"Got a pen and paper handy?"  
  
Jonas passed her a pen and some paper. Jabrowski wrote down the incantation.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Jonas took the pen and paper and left. Jack and Sam came and sat down opposite her.  
  
"What do you want?" Jabrowski asked.  
  
"What is it with A.U's," Sam asked, "we're either engaged or married."  
  
"Not that I mind."  
  
"Why you come to me then? I can't change anything."  
  
"You sure?" Jack asked, "I was dead but you brought me back. Well, not me exactly... you know what I mean."  
  
Jabrowski got up and left.  
  
"What did you mean by that?"  
  
"Nothing," Jack stood up, "nothing at all."  
  
He left and Sam smiled to herself.  
  
~fin~ 


End file.
